Suzuki Clan
|image name=Unknown_Clan_8_Symbol.svg |english=Suzuki clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=铃木一族 |romaji=Suzuki Ichizoku |literal=Suzuki Clan |affiliations=Konohagakure (Jet'ika) |Kekkei Genkai = Inertia Release }} The Suzuki clan is a clan from Konohagakure, famous for its kekkei genkai, the powerful Inertia Release. They were one of the clans who were defeated by the before the foundation of Konoha and have since been loyal to the Senju and Konoha. History The Suzuki clan was one of the numerous clans who acted as mercenary clans for hire before the formation of the ninja villages. They were at some point defeated by the Senju and swore allegiance to the clan. After the formation of Konohagakure, they supported Hashirama Senju for the post of the first Hokage. But they are not an aggressive clan, they only fight to defend. They have never started a fight and only took part in a fight either when they were attacked or when their village was under attack. Even before the formation of the village system they tried to take on defense related jobs whenever possible. House of Shishido The Shishido Family (宍戸家族, Shishido Kazoku) also known as the House of Shishido (宍戸の家, Shishido no Ie) is a small clan who was at some point rescued from a sure death situation by the Suzuki clan. As they had been hunted down to only a handful of members they joined the Suzuki clan. They grew in prominence during and after the Third Great Shinobi World War, by which time their numbers had once increase increased. Though their fame has grown their allegiance still lies with the Suzuki clan. Unlike the main clan none of them possesses the Inertia Release kekkei genkai. Instead some of their number posses the kekkei genkai. The Shishido gained the Ice Release during the Third Great Shinobi World War. Towards the end of the Third Great Shinobi World War, a group of Shishido Clan ninjas were out on a scouting mission in the Land of Water. It was at this time that they came upon a small snowy village. They saw that the villagers were about to execute two women. They decided to intervene and rescued the women and escaped. Upon questioning the women they learned that they were targeted as they possessed the Ice Release kekkei genkai. Ice Release was feared by the villagers and they thought it would cause more battles. The women were taken back to their camp where the elders from the family kindly offered the women the choice of staying with them as members of the Shishido family or leave and do as they pleased. But the two decided to stay with them and joined the clan. The two women married into the clan and their bloodline was mixed the blood of the Shishido house. Over time a small number of their descendants were born who also possessed their bloodline ability. There are currently only two known members in the entire clan who posses this ability. Abilities The Suzuki clan members are most famous for their kekkei genkai, the Inertia Release. It allows its users to manipulate the inertial properties of objects. It surrounds the user in a "inertia field," which absorbs, stores, and redirects any inertia or more exactly momentum used against it. The field is normally invisible to the human eye, but glows purple when exposed to any object or wave with any amount of momentum. The Shishido, who did not posses this bloodline ability, were famous for their brilliant strategies. They were counted amongst most cunning warriors in all the lands. All members of the clan had a strong affinity for Water Release techniques. They had developed a unique water based jutsu that was rumored to give the user the ability to communicate with others over long distances. This gave them another advantage in large battle like scenarios as they could coordinate their attacks with pin point precision. Some members possessed the Ice Release ability though this number was very small due to its small origins and at present there are no more than a handful of members who have the kekkei genkai. Known Members *Tarō Suzuki *Shìtóu Suzuki *Kori Shishido *Jūbei Shishido *Ū